1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone alkoxylated ester salts which have terminal carboxyl group which have been neutralized with amines. These materials provide outstanding dense foam, lubrication, and softening when applied to a variety of fiber substrates. The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting a hydroxyl containing silicone polymer with an anhydride and subsequently neutralizing the carboxyl group with an amine.
2. Arts and Practices
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good nondurable lubricants and are very stable to oxidation, however, their high cost and lack of efficiency at low concentrations as well as low durability have made their acceptance in commercial products quite low.
In addition to their high cost, silicone compounds have little or no solubility in mineral oils, fatty triglycerides and other classical fatty quaternary compounds used for softening. This has resulted in the inability to prepare stable blends for use as a textile fiber treatment.
In many applications, there is a desire for a more fatty soluble softener. The desired molecule should have the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone, yet have compatibility with traditional fatty materials and oils. Even though a textile softener which has both the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone as well as compatibility with fatty compounds has been a long felt need, it isn't until the compounds of the present invention that such a system has been attained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,699 to Sterman issued May 12, 1970 teaches that epoxy compounds placed in the silicone backbone by hydrosilation can be cured onto certain fibers to give improved substantivity. The substantivity is based upon the reaction of hydroxyl groups on the cellulosic and the epoxy group in the silicone polymer. The resulting bond is a ether linkage and a new hydroxyl group. While a definite improvement over other compounds the efficiency and durability of compounds the were not good enough to allow for cost effective incorporation of these materials in detergent formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,320 issued to Swihart discloses that certain carboxy functional products can be prepared by equilibrating silicone glycols and a carboxy silane. The compounds of the Swihart invention because they are prepared by reacting a performed carboxy silane with a silicone glycol do not produce the desired functionality of the present invention. As will become clear from the disclosure the compounds of the present invention are carboxy functional esters of alkoxylated glycols. They are quite different in structure and in function form the Swihart compounds.